write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skyblazero/WEB NR: Mordecai vs Goku
Two care free nice and powerful guys with a rival sometimes friend, who will win? Fight Mordecai was in The Park cleaning up until he saw a Dragon Ball. Mordecai: What is it? Mordecai tried to grabbed it but Goku angrily appears and punches him in the face. Mordecai: Hey what happen with you man?! Goku: I need use that Dragon Ball, you try to stole it let's fight! Mordecai: Well let's fight man! Both put in his combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Goku tried to punch Mordecai several times who was dodging the blows and punched Goku sending him into a wall. Goku then teleports behind of Mordecai and kicks him into a wall. Goku was shooting Ki Blasts at Mordecai who dodges them jumping and punching Goku in the face and kicking him to the ground. Goku gets up and punched the bluejay in the stomach and sending him into a wall. Goku then make Destructo Disks to cut Mordecai who scared was dodging all them. Mordecai pull out a Baseball Bat smacking Goku into a wall. Goku used the Mafuba trying to catch Mordecai who destroys the bottle with his Baseball Bat. Goku used the Power Pole and smacked Mordecai until kicked him into a wall. Mordecai then punched Goku in the face. Goku angrily grabbed Mordecai in his leg swiming him and throwing him into a wall and do a Kamehameha trying to hit Mordecai with it who barely dodges the attack. Mordecai use the Green Lantern Ring and started bashing Goku. Goku decide do the Solar Flare blinding Mordecai and punching him many times until uppercutted him into the sky. Goku use the Kaioken and flies at Mordecai punching him in the ground. Goku then decide do the Gendikama throwing it at Mordecai who decide outrun of the attack and he decide use the Death Known Do doing the Death Jump jumping over the attack. Goku then decide become into Super Saiyan trying to punch Mordecai who use the Death Block bloxking it and punched Goku many times until do a Death Punch that sent Goku right into a Brick Wall. Goku becomes into Super Saiyan 2 and flied at Mordecai punching him into the stomach punching him in the face sending him to a wall. Mordecai then shoot the Society Laser shooting a laser at Goku sending him to the ground. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and started to punch Mordecai many until punch him in the ground. Mordecai gets up and use the Fists of Justice punching Goku several times until uppercuts him in the air and punched him in the ground. Goku becomes into Super Saiyan God and started to try to punch Mordecai who dodges and punched Goku in the face with a Fire Punch. Goku becomes into Super Saiyan Blue and kicked Mordecai in the face and punched him in the ground. Mordecai gets up and jumped hitting Goku in the face and grabbed him from his leg swiming him several times sending him on the ground. Goku then gets up and combines the form with the Kaioken and started to punch Mordecai many tmes until punched Mordecai into a wall. Goku do a Kamehameha but Mordecai shoot a Laser with The Power that overcomes Goku's Kamehameha and make Goku was knocked out and returns to his normal form. Goku then slowly gets up and becomes into the Ultra Instinct and Mordecai tried to punch him many times however Goku dodges the attacks and kicked him in a wall. Goku tried to kill Mordecai with a Kamehameha who pull out the Book of Park Records and write Goku end being desintegrated out of existence. K.O! Mordecai: Ohhhhhhhhhh! Mordecai walks up freely and talked about the battle with Rigby. Conclusion AND THE WINNER IS... MORDECAI! Category:Blog posts